


After Fall

by Hiasobi



Category: Legion (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiasobi/pseuds/Hiasobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael remembers. The world was saved, and remade. Humanity was given a second chance. He won’t let them throw it away. Legion/Supernatural crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for after the Supernatural Season 5 Finale "Swan Song" and goes AU into the Legion universe.

“You know this is crazy right? I mean, I don’t even believe in God.”

So many of them don’t. So many of them didn’t, never did. Just like last time. 

“Well that’s just fine Bob, He doesn’t believe in you either.” It may have been one too many times. “He doesn’t believe in any of this, anymore.” 

. : - : . 

“So, how come you still have faith?” Jeep asks.

“When God,” Michael starts, “chose your kind, His objective is Love. I was the first in all of Heaven to bow down before you. My love, my hope for mankind is no less than His.” He remembers the first days, remembers the brilliance of when everything was still possible. Every Good. “But I have watched you trample at a gift. I’ve watched you kill each other over race and greed. Waging war over dust and ramble and words and whole books.” And, as they realized later on, every Evil.

“And yet in the midst of all this Darkness, I see some people who will not be bowed. I see some people who will not give up. Even when they know all hope is lost.” Michael remembers two brothers, isolated and alone, turned against each other and the world, and still, at the end, both held on tightly and refused. “Some people, who realize that being lost is so close to being found.” A single lost soul who was determined to love his Brother more than anything and everything in the world, striving and achieving a Will stronger than that of the once most brilliant angel in all the Heavens. 

“I See you, Jeep.” Michael says, because the Brothers are gone now. Given into the paradise they so richly deserve, after having suffered for a world which had never known their sacrifice. Their Judgment had been passed and received and they had _won_. Team Free Will. Refusing to fall, refusing to bow to destiny. They had forced God to turn around, to look again at his Creations. They had given Humanity another chance. 

But Humanity tramples over their sacrifice, throwing away the chance without ever realizing the precious gift they received in blood, pain, and tears shed by the chosen ones. 

The Brothers are gone now. They deserve their reward. Though Michael wishes they were here, it would never be. The world needs another chance, and Michael had long searched for a reason to hope. And he found it. 

“Fifteen years old your mother leaves you, your father withdraws from the world. And you spend the next five years of your young life helping him find his way home.” He stares into the young man in front of him, his life bare to the gaze of an Angel. Michael would know this story even if it was not written in the depths of Jeep’s soul, for Michael has been watching. “You love a woman who bears a child of another and you love her with no thought of yourself. Even though you know she may never love you the way you love her. You,” Michael tell him, “Jeep. You are the reason I still have faith.” One so similar to the Brother Michael had been trapped in the Pit with, before God finally Looked again and Saw what had transpired; before He then Reached into the Pit and pulled them out and remade the world, giving Humanity another chance and Raising the Brothers to everlasting peace. Because the Brothers had fought for it. Because the Brothers deserve it. 

Michael remembers. Time has no relevance or dominion in planes other than Earth. They had spent Eons in the Darkness: a shell of an existence, two Angels, and one brightly burning stubborn soul.

And he remembers a human who surpassed all the expectations of every demon, angel, and even Himself. Michael remembers. And he keeps the faith.

. : - : . 

“You question Him?” his brethren brother says.

No. “I question myself. So should you.” For this has happened before. But the other Angel will not understand. He should have, but he won’t. And that hurt. “Since their Creation He has taught us only to love them, I can not stop.” Michael tried. He had tried so hard once upon a time. 

“They brought this Judgment upon themselves.”

Because they always do, but also because “They are just lost.” It is not the first time Humanity has strayed so far from the Path. “It is our place to guide them.” That had always been their role, whether the road they lead into was virtue or sin. 

A pain flares in him, for a brother long lost and he had misunderstood. 

“It is our place to obey.” 

Michael closes his eyes. He remembers the days when he had done exactly what he had been told, when he had cast his beloved brother from Heaven and when he had strove to destroy him, believing that in His absence His words were absolute. That carrying out the orders left would bring Him back. 

“Tell me Gabriel,” one of the oldest, and one of their youngest now, “do you wish to be a son who gives his Father what he asks for or what he needs?” The difference can be so wide. 

“This is not your test Michael. How dare you presume to know His heart.” Gabriel scolds.

“Because He made this one. And it tells me He shouldn’t lose faith now.” Not when there has already been so much given. Not when they had sacrificed everything just to get God to return and Look; it wasn’t all in vain. He can’t turn away from Humanity now, He can’t.

“It’s too late. The order has been given. The weak will turn against the strong and you will undo what has been done. And if you defy him, you will anger him for the last time.”

Michael has learned from the best, from the ones who defied not just God but Heaven and Hell as well. The ones who had refused to walk the path so carefully paved for them, smashing thousands of years of prophecies and proved that everything is possible. The End will happen “Only if I fail.”

“War is coming to Man, Michael whether you wish it or not.” Gabriel sounds so sure, satisfied. “The Dogs of Heaven will be unleashed.” But Michael knows, even if Gabriel can’t remember, this isn’t the first time it happened and he knows: it can be stopped. 

. : - : . 

“Are we safe now?” Charlie asks.

Michael would like to be able to tell her yes, but “No. No. But now at least the child will have a chance to grow up, a chance to lead the world out of darkness.” Now at least there was Hope. And he would believe in this child, as he hadn’t in one before, unfairly condemning him because of the presence of demon blood in his veins. 

“What happens until then?”

The hardest thing to do, “You need to show him how.”

“What makes you think I can do that? What makes you think I _want_ to do that? He’s so important, _you_ take him.”

Once, Michael would have, would have been as adamant as taking his vessel and demanding to fight his brother. But he knows better now. “Cause this journey is yours.” 

. : - : . 

“I knew they would send you Gabriel.” Michael says, “You were always so easy to please Him.”

“Unlike you, the rebellious son.” He looks up at the words, wondering if Gabriel would ever know the irony one day. “Your Wings, they could have helped you now.”

But Michael is not the first of his Brethren to Fall and he remembers one young angel who Fallen to stand with two broken men against his own brothers, and ended up making the best decision of them all. 

“You think you can defy Him and not pay the price?”

“The Child lives. The Child lives. It doesn’t matter what happens to me.” Sacrifice. Something that they had long forgotten the meaning of until two brothers stood against all, and lost everything, and still would do everything again.

“Yours is a fool sacrifice Michael. You can help them run but they won’t escape.” Gabriel sounds almost apologetic. “Nether will you my brother.”

“I’m not running anymore.” Michael had made his decision a long time ago. Running away would only bring them so much time; he remembers others who ran as well. The Brothers weren’t always brave, but in the end they had stood for what they believed in; and Samuel was beautiful in his determination.

He reaches out, “It’s enough.” He tells Gabriel. “There’s another way.” Once, he had believed in blind obedience and swift punishment, but if the Winchesters had shown anything with their lives, it was that in Life they made their own choices. 

“There is no other way.” Gabriel denies and he bows his head in pain. 

Michael accepts the push to place distance between them. Michael handles guns now, so familiarly. As acquainted with the feel of the weapon as a certain drifter once had been, whom Michael had chosen.

In this remade world Gabriel handles his Mace and while Michael had once preferred his Sword, he now grips and aims the guns with a nostalgic dedication. Fighting in the way the two men did and accepting the pain in the line of duty. 

They engage and after exchanging a number of blows Michael has the upper hand, locking his arm tight around Gabriel’s neck and pulling. “It’s enough.” Michael struggles to hold on and wishes that the other angel only understood what he really wished to say. “Gabriel, it’s enough.”

But Gabriel was always too stubborn to listen. The strike though the heart was so shocking and painful and right. 

“You wanted to live like one of them.” His brother tells him, “Now you’ll die like one of them.” 

Gabriel sheds a tear and as the last of his strength leaves and the light consume him, Michael wishes it were the truth. Wonders if Gabriel will ever know what an honor it would be if it was possible. 

It’s not over yet, it can’t be. There hasn’t been enough blood, pain, and devastation as the last time. Nowhere close. Even if Michael falls here, others will continue the fight. They had to. Gabriel’s death the last time was not the end. So neither will Michael’s be this time. 

The second chance had cost too much to be so easily thrown away. Man’s hope did not ride on only the shoulders of an Archangel. The Winchester’s proved that. 

It’s not over yet. 

Their sacrifice will not have been in vain.

. : - : .

“This can’t be.” Gabriel denies. “You disobeyed Him.”

“You gave Him what he asked for.” Michael aches knowing the pain he is causing his brother. “I gave Him what He needed.” A long time ago, he had not known there difference. Had not known there could be a difference. 

Until the end, in the Pit, when his own brother, not Dean’s had smiled, chuckled, then laughed hysterically when He, Himself appeared in the Darkness. 

There are no guns this time, only Michael’s Sword, and he is as deadly with as he had always been. A fledging would never stand a chance. One strike is all it takes. None of his brother’s would ever stand a chance. There has ever only been one who is his equal and he is not the brother he fights today.

“Do it.” Gabriel orders softly, fallen and the blade’s tip at his neck. “Do it!”

“No.” Michael is tired of watching his brothers die. Tired of plunging his Sword into the chest of ones he loves. Michael turns and walks to the edge of the platform. 

“I would not have shown you such mercy.” Gabriel tells him.

“I know.” Michael knows. “That’s why you failed Him.” Like Michael once had.

Michael had once believed that the humans and those rebellious among the brethren did not deserved mercy either. But in the Pit, when they all stood in astonishment of His presence, Lucifer had only doubled over in laughter. 

Humanity had failed Him. Humanity had failed Him like Lucifer had known they would, had always known they would. 

God had created Mankind, and Loved them, and given them Free Will and ordered the Angels to hold them as high as they held Him. Michael was the first to bow to Him in the command.

Lucifer never did. 

Lucifer, the brightest, most beautiful, and most beloved in all of the Heavens defied Him. And He had ordered the Morning Star to be cast out from their home. 

Even as Michael fought, demanded, begged, and pleaded his brother, Lucifer had never changed his mind. Said he would never hold humans in the same regards as Him, never above Him. 

Even as Michael shed tears when Lucifer Fell, the Morning Star never changed his mind. He only smiled viciously when he was proven right. He only laughed until he cried when He stood in front of him in the Pit. 

_I told you!_ Lucifer had shouted. _I told you they would never be as beautiful and righteous as you are. They would never be you, and never surpass you._

God was in front of Michael, after millennia of absence, but he is regulated to the sidelines as He focuses only on the Morning Star.

 _And yet you choose a vessel that redeems them._ God said. _You created and cultivated a man and circumstances to give Humanity another chance._

Lucifer smiled Samuel Winchester’s most bittersweet smile. _You still love them. And just because I don’t hold them above you, does not mean I do not love them too._

 _I hate them._ The Morning Star said, sparing a glance to his brother when Michael had started to appear as if he was going to interrupt. _But I love them as well. They turned you against me, but they are still a part of you, as are all things in Creation._

 _You always understood me best._ God had whispered and Michael had felt a pain in heart, for Lucifer had rebelled and Michael had done everything He had asked for, and yet He still preferred the Fallen Angel. _You’ve always…_

 _When they have failed you, when they had turned away from you, what is it that you need now?_ But Lucifer had not spoken in question, they all knew the answer in front of them. 

God extends His hand. _Come Home Lucifer, My Light Bearer. For no Light in Heaven will ever equal yours._

Nobody could fight against taking God’s hand then and Lucifer did not even try. In the tears overflowing and the love shining through, it was clear Lucifer had been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. Ever since the Fall. 

_Samuel needs to go back._ Lucifer had told Him.

 _They’ll both go where they wish to._ Referring to both Adam and Sam as He tipped their foreheads together. _Samuel is beautiful,_ God whispered to Lucifer, _he is truly a worthy son created by you and I._

Michael had felt Sam’s awe and revulsion at the notion.

 _He belongs home with us._ God told the Morning Star. 

_Dean would disagree with that._ Lucifer murmured, _and Sam would agree with him._

 _They should both come Home._ God said, _They’ve given enough._

Michael had felt Sam’s surge of hope and there was no way that Lucifer didn’t. 

_Dean._ Sam’s soul called out. 

_I will remake the world for the chance you’ve given them._ God said. _Mayhap this time they will do better._

Then, in the bright shining light emitting from His and Lucifer’s presence that broke the Cage forever, Michael hadn’t known how different the world would be. 

So similar, and yet so different. When barely any but him remembered how it used to be; his brethren flared their wings and Man did not go blind, Uriel and Gabriel walked amongst them once more remade from the recovered scattered pieces of their existence. 

When Man had failed once more, when again they turned away from Him and each other after such a hard won chance, He retreated to a place unreachable by all, to the place where he had brought the Light Bearer and none could tear them apart this time. 

Michael couldn’t find Sam and Dean. They had saved Man before; they had more than the strength to do so again. But God has Raised them to a place where those searching for them would never know. It was useless, he knew he wouldn’t, but he had to try anyways.

And in his search he found one who was just as earnest, determined, and faithful as the two he was searching for. The Brothers are gone, but Jeep is here. 

And Gabriel, old and new, remade from his scattered pieces but with pieces missing, will never know the irony as Michael sides with the ragged team of humans standing between annihilation and survival, and Gabriel follows His words like unshakable commandments. 

The old Gabriel with his tricks and humor and chocolate would have approved what Michael tried to do. Would have laughed and placed a warm hand on his older brother’s shoulder, would have possibly even offered him a chocolate bar. The new Gabriel, an Archangel but so young that he felt like he never measured up to any of the older Brethren, and had never stood in the presence of a Star of Morning that shone as bright as Him, never saw the Love that God could express for an Angel as much as Man, followed His words in the desire to make Him love him more to make up for what he saw as inadequacies. 

Now Michael is the rebellious son and Gabriel the obedient one. 

Giving Him what he asks for will get you His Praise. Giving Him what he needs gives you His Love. 

Lucifer showed him that. 

In the End, when all has turned against God and everyone had lost Faith in Him, all He needed was someone to love Him above all. 

Lucifer had known that. 

As Gabriel flies away, Michael knows that Humanity will now get another chance. That the continuation of Life the Brothers had fought for will survive.


End file.
